Behind Her Silver Eyes
by dear.ever
Summary: In a divided society, people like Mikan are ridiculed and persecuted. But when a dark force rises to destroy the world, it seems Mikan may be the only one who can stop it. The ancient prophesy foretold of the dark days and of the one who would bring back the light. Mikan just doesn't remember signing up for it. Or adopting a salamander. All while trying to keep an icy secret. RXR
1. Chapter One

Hey guys!

So this is actually a repost story with some major editing and stuff. I used to be "MyAngelsImmortal" but someone stole my password and i haven't been able to log in since... oh well. But i'm actually taking this opritunity to re-write what i had had so far of "Blue Eyes". I am now renaming it "Behind Her Silver Eyes" for reasons I cannot share just yet. haha. anywho. I hope you enjoy this newly edited, and much longer first chapter.

ta~ta for now.

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Gakuen Alice ... even though I would like to because omfg that whole thing with Mikan and Natsume at the end of the manga had me crying like a flipping baby.

* * *

White Hair and Blue Eyes

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway as three men clad in black suits paraded their way toward a doorway at the end of the corridor, hand guns and switch blades concealed in their pockets.

At the end of the hallway, the two flanking men take positions on either sides of the large brown door, the man in the middle left standing alone. He clears his throat and straightens his tie before reaching for the silver knob.

"-then, in 1492," a young female in her early 20's stopped mid-sentence upon the sudden entrance of a mysterious man. "Hello. May I help you, sir?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Yes." He replied, taking a quick once over of the room full of teenage students, "I'm looking for a girl about 16 by the name of 'Mikan Yukihara'." He looked back at the now puzzle-faced teacher.

"I apologize, but I don't recognize that name." she told him, "And I am also afraid I cannot release any students without a parent or guardians consent." She began shifting uncomfortably from one leg to another.

"Well now that would be a problem for me." He gave her a shift smile and reached into him coat pocket, "I really did not want to resort to this." His hand-made contact with the cold butt of his hand gun. He gripped it loosely and pulled it out of the holster, aiming at the teacher.

Frightened gasps and a couple screams broke out in the classroom. The teacher instinctively moved in front of the man, making a small attempt to shield her pupils.

Her hands shook slightly as she held them up in a pleading way. "Please. Put that away, you're scaring the children." She whispered.

He paid no regard to her words as he motioned with the gun, producing a violent flinch from the teacher, for the two other men to come in. They each stepped in one by one and flanked the man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I will ask one more time out of common curtesy," he gave the teacher a plastic smile, "Mikan Yukihara, if you please."

The teacher shook fiercely now, "I swear, I have no such person in my class."

The leader let out an annoyed growl.

"Boys." He jerked his head toward the desks.

The other men began to walk around the room, the teachers careful eyes following their every move. The examined each face, pulling down hoodies and forcing kids eyes to meet with theirs.

"Anything?" the leader asked impatiently.

"No signs of white hair." Replied one of the men. He used his hand to yank a black hoodie off a young woman's head.

She let out a small whimper and stared hard at her desk, her hands clenching her floral skirt to keep herself from screaming. "Pl-please. Don't hurt me." It barely came out in a whisper.

"Shut up." Barked the man.

"Lord. You're looking for a girl with abnormal hair and eyes. Why is this taking so damn long?" yelled the leader, waving the gun around as he turned to face the other two men. The teacher took the chance to press a red button inside her podium.

The button would alert the people in the front office that something was wrong. Not even a moment later someone rounded the corner and saw what was happening. Or at least caught sight of the gun and had the sense to get out of the window before they could be seen. The teacher let out a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe someone would call the police.

The leader must have heard the sign because he turned sharply, aiming the gun once again at her face. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a low groan.

The men turned toward the back of the room as it sounded again from the far right corner desk. A hunched over body with a hoodie pulled over their heads was lying on the table next to the window.

"Hey. Get the fu-"

"Oh for fuck's sakes." Said a muffled voice, "Will you just shut up?"

One of the gooneys, starting to make his was back to the concealed person's desk, raised his gun and for the person. "Head. Up. Now."

"Don't you know how rude it is to wake someone up when they're napping?" the distinctively feminine voice questioned. The hood began to rise and two small hands rubbed her eyes, emitting a long, high-pitched yawn.

"Why you little-"the man started to reach for the girl's hood, but before his fingertips made contact with the cotton top, she vanished, "What the…" he muttered under his breath.

Scared and confused whispers came up around the room.

"Shut up! All of you!" The leader's eyes were on fire, furious, "Get out! Out!" he motioned with his gun toward the door.

The kids scrambled to their feet, forgetting their personal belongings, the teacher staying in the room until the last student safely exited.

"Look for her!"

Soft laughter was barely audible from behind the leader. He twisted around to find the mystery girl sitting on top of the talking podium, one leg propped on the edge while the other one dangled in front of her.

"You must be Mikan." The leader said and pointed his gun at her.

"That I am. But I would be lying if I said I knew who you were." She leaned back on her arms, putting the weight on her palms.

"That's not important." He chuckled, "the only think that mattered is that you're not leaving this room."

She started laughing. Full blown, mocking laughter.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just-" her laughter grew louder and she had to put one hand on her stomach, "that was so cliché and looked ridiculous on you."

The leader's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink, spreading to his ears. He seemed embarrassed at first, but he began grinding his teeth and the hold on his gun tightened. His glare made her a little wary. He didn't seem like someone who would give her a warning before shooting.

"Sorry. Sorry." She apologized, straightening her back again, "I'm surprised you're still here even though you know who I am. The last two groups didn't even know what I was capable of. But then I showed them and they ran." She laughed a little at the memory and then hopped off the podium. She took two skips toward the man.

"Stand still!" he yelled at her. Waving his gun toward her face, pressing just a little harder on the trigger without firing it.

Her face went void of all emotions as she took a daring step forward, putting her face right in front of the gun. She smirked and took hold of the front of the gun, dragging it forward and placing it between her eyes.

"Wanna see who's faster?" she teased.

He didn't miss a beat.

He'd already pressed down on the trigger by the time she finished the question.

"Too slow." She mocked as her eyes flashed blue and the bullet froze within the chamber, "and now I'm angry."

Her eyes flashed once more and the ice began the slow trek up his wrist.

He screamed in agony as the ice started turning his skin purple and he lost feeling from his elbow down.

"Stop it! Make it stop!" he wailed, clawing with his other hand at the edge of the ice inching up his forearm now.

"Kay." She said with a click of her tongue.

She crossed her arms over her chest and snapped her fingers. The leaders arm started cracking, beginning with his wrist and then going up. When it became too painful, the leader resumed screaming and grabbing at his arm.

Mikan rolled her eyes and proceeded in performing a swift and graceful roundhouse kick.

"There you go." He began to cry, staring at his dismembered arm with an empty and shocked look, "I made it stop."

He threw her a wild look and made a mad dash for the knife in his right inner-coat pocket.

"Seriously. After what just happened, you're gonna go for another weapon?" she raised an eyebrow at the man.

A knife was at her throat before she could blink. She let out a low growl and raised her hand to snap again, but was grabbed from behind by two pairs of large arms.

In their scuffle, Mikan hadn't noticed the two men coming up behind her.

"Fine." She said coldly, "you wanna play?"

His eyes narrowed and he pressed the knife harder into her throat.

"Let's play." She whispered.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically as Mikan's eyelids fluttered shut. She took a deep breath in and when she exhaled, a small stream of mist came out and then evaporated into the air. Her skin began to pale drastically, making her lips look pinker. A draft blew through the room and knocked the hood off of her head. Her brown hair shown, the tips turning white, then traveling up to her roots.

"Kill her before she changes!" yelled one of the gooneys on my side.

His gooney's brought out their guns and pressed each one to Mikan's temples. She could feel the knife inching into her skin at the same time.

She took the moment to quickly, if not without any thought at all, jerk her head back. The knife fell from her neck and the sound of the two guns colliding slightly was heard. She loosened her arms and slid them through her captor's larger ones. Dropping into a low crouch, she spun on her palms and brought her legs up to push on the two flanking men's chests. They fell back and tried to regain their balance and the upper hand.

It went silent before she let out one more shaky breath.

Her eyes snapped open, looking right into the leader's eyes.

Chocolate to silver.

"Bored now." Her voice rang through the cold, empty school building. A small smirk replacing her usual grin. She blew a stream of vapor toward the leaders face. He inhaled through his nose, taking in a bit of the mist.

His eyes widened and he dropped the knife before grabbing and clawing at his throat in a weak attempt to ease the pain increasing quickly. The mist that he had inhaled attached itself to the back of his throat in a layer of ice, which began to crawl down toward his heart.

Not even minutes later he was completely encased in ice.

The ice began to creep from his feet toward the other two men. Resulting not long after in the same fate.

The screams that once rang through the vacant school were gone. Instead they were soon replaced by rapid chipping and cracking noises which filled Mikan's ears. The three men were falling apart in front of her, but she held a stoic face.

"Ice to Ice.

Dust to dust.

I win. You lose."

* * *

hmmm. welllll.

what did ya think?

review please and just give me some general feedback!

love you guys!

P.S. ~ OH. And I will actually be posting a Soul Eater fanfic that was on my other account as well soon! So look forward to that! ILYSM.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo. I'm updating on time-ish. But I said I would update on Wednesday and there you go(:

Aren't I wonderful?

_**Disclamer:**_

_**Gakuen Alice ain't mah bitch but I sure as hell want Natsume to be. Dear god. YAS PLEASE.**_

* * *

School and Broom Troubles (**UNEDITED**)**  
**

"Yes grandpa I am on my way home." I put my phone on speaker and set it down on the counter of the deserted girl's lavatory. I slide the brown hair tie off my wrist and put it between my teeth while listening to gramps yell at me about going into the Human regions again.

I got up before gramps, a rare but not unheard of action, and got dressed to venture into Human territory. I threw on a pair of lightly washed skinny jeans, a white V-neck top and an oversized navy hoodie. I had to dress so that I wouldn't call too much attention to myself.

I jumped on my broom right before I heard gramps door open. I was in the sky before he reached the kitchen, avoiding being seen through the narrow window above the sink.

I had heard around town that the Human schools were studying things we found unimportant and impractical, such as mathematics and historical geography. Sure, we studied the founding of the eight great empires, but we never did anything that really interested me.

I flew over the border a little before eight. The nearest high school began teaching at 8:45. I made sure to land on campus behind the building. I entered the building through the back door and had stuffed my broom in a small janitor's closet.

There hadn't been that many people on campus when I arrived. Just a few kids doing homework in the library, but mostly it was just teachers.

I conned the poor woman in the front office into giving me a schedule of a random girl, making the excuse of "losing mine and just couldn't possibly remember where all eight of my classes are this early in the year." It worked, no surprise there, what with my thief heritage.

The only classes I got through were chemistry, which was not far off from the few lessons grandpa had given me about potions, French, where I just stared blankly at the teacher, and then finally fell asleep in History class. I didn't even mean to! The two classes before were at least a little interesting, given that I didn't understand a word the French teacher had been saying, but it was entertaining. The history teacher just stood at a podium and gave a lecture. A really bad one too. She kept referring to her notes, and couldn't hold eye contact because she needed to read from the paper. It was awful.

But I wasn't the only student who was uninterested. There was a cute red haired boy in the back row with me who was quite preoccupied. With the girl next to him that is. They weren't even facing the front of the room for Christ's sakes! Not that the teacher cared.

The boy was turned in his seat toward the windows, whispering in a brunette's ear, the girl occasionally placing a coy touch on his arm or giggling annoyingly.

At one point, the boy had caught me staring and sent me a flirtatious wink, causing my cheeks to shade a light pink. I wasn't accustomed to attention from the opposite sex. Schools in the Thief regions are separated by section.

I obviously didn't know what to do, so I just put my head into my arms and let the voice of the teacher wash over me.

The bell for lunch rang not long after that painful encounter and I looked up as the students filed out into the hallway. This school had a lunch system where each class had a certain lunch period.

History, English, Computer Sciences, and Physical Education – B

Mathematics, Sciences, Arts, and Other – A

B lunch was the lunch period that was taken in the middle of the lesson and then the class picked up for another half hour afterwards. It was too confusing, so I waited until they all left and just opened the window, letting the warm afternoon breeze caress my cold cheeks.

The warm air lulled me to sleep.

The only reason I had taken a seat in the back corner was to avoid attention. I also wanted to try my luck in that whole backseat, window seat cliché. Didn't get me anything except three ugly guys in suits waving guns around. It disgusts me how much damn swagger weapons give men.

The three men were probably cronies from The Organization, which was a group formed to track down and eliminate beings from the regions other than human with extraordinary or rare abilities. I just happened to be one of the people at the top of their list. Joy.

Not that the fight had been that strenuous. It was quite easy in fact. But it didn't do anything except cause me to use my 'extraordinary and rare ability'.

Well, now they are scattered all over that poor History teacher's classroom floor. Not that she would ever know that. Unless there were cameras.

Dammit. I forgot to check for cameras.

Couldn't let my little secret get out any more than it already was.

I tucked my hair up onto my head in a messy sock bun and tied my hoodie around my waist. Then I took grandpa off speaker, placing the cool glass against my cheek as I exited the restroom.

"I will fly home immediately." I reassure him as he goes into precautions and dangers of being found in the Human regions.

'_I swear, old people these days are on my ass.' _I thought.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as gramps yelled something about hurrying up and not being seen. But as least he had the decency to add, "oh and dinner is in an hour, love you," before hanging up on me.

"Geez..." I mumble and stuff my phone into my back jean pocket.

I make a slight turn to the right and open the janitor's closet.

"Where is it, where is it, where- ah ha! There you are." I sang as I pulled out my broomstick.

My black broom was my child. It was decorated with grey swirl etchings and a silver tip. I made it, with gramps help, when I was about twelve. I add another swirl ever year on my birthday.

Going toward the backdoor, hoping to leave the same way I invaded, I stopped dead in my tracks, barley making out the faint noises in the distance. The outline of quickly approaching police sirens became clear as I stood focusing on the noise.

"Goblins feet…" I grumble. I pick my speed and start to run toward the backdoor, hoping to make it in time. I reach the door and make a grab for the handle, only to stop at the sound of voices on the other side.

"Damn teacher." I let out a concerned and frustrated breath as the knob begins to jerk around feverishly, "Think! Think!"

An idea pops into my mind and I make a mad dash for the stairs to the second floor, remembering seeing the roof entrance as I flew to the back this morning. I take it two steps at a time coming to a stop at the roof door not even a minute later.

"Score one Mikan."

I opened the door and throw my broom in front of me to get more air and sprint after it. But of course, I didn't take enough time to calculate my throw, because it was gaining more and more speed.

"Ah shit." I said. I reached out for it and almost had a hold before it suddenly went over the edge of the roof.

Jumping onto the ledge and using my knees as catapults, I launched myself at the stick and flung my arm out in a desperate attempt to grasp it. My fingers began to inch downward and gravity began to catch up on me. Too panicked to recite a levitation spell, I made one last attempt and was able, at the very last second, to have my index and thumb make contact with the end of my broom. I let out a deep sigh and began the task of getting onto the broom. I swung my other hand up and shuffled down to the middle of the stick. Doing a quick, and awful, pull-up, I managed to get my shoulders above and then easily swung my right leg up and over.

With that, I sat up and let out a victorious whoop, starting my route home.

The sky stretched out in front of me as I rose above the thick clouds. The sun was just beginning to tint the far off clouds different shades of red and orange as it drifted beneath the mountains. Gaps in the thick cloud cover would let me take quick glimpses of water, giving off a gold shimmer due to the sun, and tall trees that towered over any buildings. It passed under my feet quickly.

"Oh gramps is totally gonna flip out." I complained to no one in particular, kicking my legs out like a child beneath me. My eyes widened as a new realization hit me and I screamed, "Shit! There is no way he is going to let me have any ice cream tonight!"

I tilted my broom to the left and headed toward the border that leads from the Human regions into Thief territory.

Grandpa and I have been living in a small village only a few miles into Thief territory since I was born. He raised me on his own from early on. My mom died during my child birth. Gramps doesn't like talking about her though, if I ever try to ask him anything about her he just replies with 'She was special' or 'I'll tell you more when you're older'. Or he's an ass and changes the subject. I'm not stupid enough to not understand that I get my ice from her. I just want to know where she got it, there isn't an ice element in today's world. There are ice demons and ice monsters, but nothing that could explain how I have the ability I do.

All I know about my father is that he left my mom before I was born and that he's a witch.

So nothing helpful.

But I'm not complaining. Gramps has been good to me and has provided me with everything I have ever needed.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the clouds start thinning and I notice that I've already crossed over the border.

I fly a little lower and keep an eye out for blue chimney smoke. It's like a homing signal grandpa puts out when I go out. Not that this one was planned. Oops.

I'm totally going to get an earful.

I see the blue swirling smoke blending into the clouds ahead of me. Home.

I land on the ground and take a few running steps to figure out my footing.

My head snaps up as the side door slaps against the wall of the back porch, making the silver butterfly chimes to involuntarily ring.

"I'm home." I flinch as the door slams shut again, bouncing slightly. I smile cheekily at gramps as he crosses his arms and taps his foot on the wood paneled floor. He isn't happy.

He stares at me for a little before letting out a frustrated sigh and stepping aside, holding the door open for me.

I flash his a genuine smile and kiss him on the cheek before going inside.

"So what's for dinner?"

* * *

Okayy.

There you go!

Tell me what you think!

**Update: September 18th**


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3~

The light draft in my room stirs me from my sleep this morning, the window left slightly ajar above my bed. The soft hum of jazz music is heard outside my door, a familiar sound inside the quaint house grandpa and I occupy.

I shift in my warm cocoon and turn on my side, peeling my eyes open and looking through my cracked doorway out into the hallway. At the end of the hallway is the open-doored kitchen, which shows me the small figure of grandpa, sitting at the table reading the newspaper. His fingers animatedly tap the edge of the table as he sways carelessly to the music on the record player.

I shift to my other side and close my eyes, letting the sun streaming in from the window warm my cheek.

_You have to talk to him about it today._

My eyes open slowly and look blankly at the wall.

_You can't just leave it until the last second. He needs to know._

I let out a groan after a few minutes of just staring at my blue wall and roll over. I won't be able to go back to sleep now that I'm thinking so much.

I push the covers down to my knees and lift my legs out from under them, the cool morning air making me shiver. The floor is cold when my toes press into the ground. I let out a very unladylike yawn before forcing myself to stand completely and grab a new set of clothes before making my way to the bathroom.

"Morning Gramps." I yell down the hallways before disappearing into the bathroom across from my own bedroom. I register a quiet mumble of recognition from the man down the hall, he's never been much of a morning person. No matter what anyone tells you, that saying about 'how as you get older you become more of a morning person', is completely bogus. He tries to not get up early, but something just always ends up waking him up.

I throw my clothes in the corner of the bathroom after clothing the door.

"Damn. I got uglier." I say to my reflection and make a face in the mirror before turning the faucet handle on the sink and beginning my morning routine. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I strip out of my clothes and step into the shower.

Once I'm done with my shower and have secured a thin purple towel around my long hair, I shave and then grab my new favorite lotion. It's in a glass container from within the cabinet behind the mirror. It's a pale cream color with light brown specs sprinkled throughout. I made it a couple days ago when I got bored. It's a cinnamon and honey lotion with other natural ingredients and since I have oily skin, it works really well to just keep it smooth.

I take my hair out of the towel after I finish moisturizing my arms and legs and wring out my thick coffee brown hair. I wrap it securely around myself, tucking the corner in under my arm to keep it from falling off as I begin doing my hair and makeup.

Hair goes first so I begin waving my hand over my hair and chanting a little spell for drying hair. Small heat waves start coming off from my palm, initiating the long and brutal process of dying.

About a half an hour later my hair is dry, wavy, and to my utter dismay, beginning to puff out and frizz. This happens whenever I wash it. It just doesn't want to cooperate.

Next is makeup, though grandpa has told me time and time again that I don't need it. I don't really do that much. I apply light concealer, powder, an eye shadow highlight, and then I do a pale layer of white with peach. Lastly, I curl my eyelashes and add mascara add eyeliner to my top eyelids. I don't do any base or lip makeup. Lip makeup just makes me look like a kid, or on bad days a clown.

Finally, I get dressed in some light denim jean shorts and a cute loose, white tank top. I then head back into my room and grab the tan strapped sandals from my closet floor, a miracle that I found both of them.

Heading back into the hallway, I notice that grandpa isn't sitting at the table anymore, his folded newspaper an indicator that I had been in the bathroom longer than I anticipated. I walk into the spacious kitchen and notice a steaming cup of cocoa on the table next to gramps' paper, cinnamon sprinkling the top of the mound of whipped cream. Practically beckoning me to it. I dipped my finger into the whipped cream and popped it into my mouth before moving back the kitchen and letting myself onto the deck.

The screen door slammed shut behind me with a loud pop. Grandpa was walking back up the pebbled driveway that ran between our house and our neighbor's fence. He had letters in his hand, letting me know he had just been to the mailbox at the end of the drive. His face tensing and untensing as he went from one letter to the next. The tensed face probably meant bills or letters from his children. They were beasts, the lot of them always asking for money.

His eyes met mine for a split second before returning to the paper in his hands, not registering my petite form leaning against the porch frame. After a second his eyes came back up to meet mine and a small smile found its way to his lips, making my stomach warm. I shot back a grin and backed up to open the door for him. He chuckled at my out of character actions and went inside ahead of me.

_You're going to break his heart. _

My smile faltered.

I watched as he went to the table and sat down after tossing the mail on top of the microwave, picking up the badly folded newspaper.

_You're going to leave him all alone._

Pushing aside my inner voice, I pulled out the chair next to grandpa and picking up the mug he prepared for me. I took a sip without thinking and ended up jerking my head back swiftly as the hot liquid left a scalding spot on the tip of my tongue. I let out a whine as I held the burning spot with my index and thumb.

Grandpa peered up at my from the edge of the paper and let out a deep sigh before uncrossing his legs and folding his paper once more. Setting his elbows on the table he stared at me sternly.

I stopped whining and just looked at him with my tongue in my fingers and a questioning look in my eyes.

"Hwat?" I tried saying, still holding my tongue, so it came out in a choked voice.

"What's on your mind Mi?" Straightforward. Directly to the point. Just like grandpa to know me better than anyone.

Not that I was going to just give up without a fight.

"What do you mean?" I answered as I let go of my tongue finally, the tip tingling.

He gives me a pointed look. He knows I'm playing around.

"I've been giving you hot chocolate since you could drink it, and you know better than to just drink it while it's hot." His face softens as he seems the creases in my forehead.

He knows me better than anyone. He knows me better than I know me.

I love him so damn much.

_Then tell him._

I put down my mug and turn in my seat so that I am facing him fully.

Taking a deep breath I reach over the table top and lace him fingers with him.

I open my mouth but close it as soon as I do. I don't want to tell him.

It's too hard.

He squeezes my hand in a reassuring manner and urges me to continue.

I close my eyes before I open my mouth to say anything else.

"Grandpa." I whisper. I open my eyes and make sure to give him full eye contact.

"I think it's time I leave."


End file.
